


The Ocean: Sweat, Tears, and Blood

by arhra



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhra/pseuds/arhra





	The Ocean: Sweat, Tears, and Blood

when i collide into myself - body touching mind,  
a threatening tide is created,  
overwhelmed by sound, crashing bodies, and the rhythm of unremovable thoughts.  
I suffer, when I collide.  
because I am an end, piled upon myself.

23/11/15


End file.
